Weisscapades
by LeastStealthyM8
Summary: All Weiss wanted was a nice date with Ruby


Weisscapades

Have you ever suddenly had a moment where you just stop and think, wow, this is actually happening to me? A moment where everything around you just sort of slows down, allowing for you to get a better look at your life as it comes crashing into you, and wonder just really how you got to this point? For example, how did I get myself strung up and hanging upside down from a bed post? Why is Yang wearing a turtleneck and a mustache? Was Blake always so flammable? What exactly is Ruby trying to accomplish by wrestling her sister to the ground and shoving cookies into her face?

In all honesty, this was my fault entirely. I really should have expected things to turn out this way; especially considering the types of personalities I'm dealing with on my team. However, my whole thinking process has been thrown off as of late, and for that I am definitely going to blame one person in particular; Ruby Rose. Like, is it my fault that she's sickeningly adorable? Is it my fault that she's just so sweet and kind? Is it my fault that she's made me pretty much throw all caution and better judgement to the wind and finally confess my attraction to her? Ok, well perhaps the last one is my fault. As a Schnee, I really should have thought things through a little more and maybe, maybe I should have orchestrated a better plan in dealing with the side effects of letting that information slide. Anyway, I know this is all confusing and that there are a lot of questions going through everyone's minds right now; believe me you aren't the only ones confused here. I guess that perhaps I should rewind a little, and try my best to explain everything from the beginning. You see, it all started a few days ago; just as our class with Professor Port was wrapping up…

The class that day was, for lack of better words, very boring. I had been ever the good student and had already read through several chapters in advance, so none of the information Professor Port was drabbling on about was new to me. Unfortunately, this left my mind with a chance to wonder. I had been having these strong feelings towards my partner for some time now; ever since we took on that Nevermore during our initiation into Beacon and I got a good look at everything Ruby could do, not only as our future leader, but as a person. I have to admit, that despite being younger, she really is a smart and mature girl. Perhaps I should try talking to her and hinting around more at the possibility of us? I mean, Yang and Blake got together and she seemed very much into it. Truth be told, I'm pretty sure she shares the same feelings for me; there are certain things I pick up on as her partner that lead me to believe there's something there. For example, she's always finding some way of touching me, and I swear she's always so close to me all the time as well. I thought to myself that, you know what, today after class was going to be the day I go for it; today I would ask Ruby out on a date.

I heard a small, and may I even say, ridiculously cute giggle come from somewhere close beside me. I took my glazed over eyes away from the front of the room and quickly snuck a peek at the girl next to me while she wasn't looking and sighed quietly to myself. There Ruby was, doodling away on her notes like I've asked her a thousand times not to do. From the looks of it, she was drawing Port being chased by a boarbatusk with a speech bubble over its head yelling "Love me brother!" I had to say that I could definitely agree on the resemblance. As much as I wished she would pay attention more in class, I was also happy to see her able to sit there without worry. There had been so many things we had gone through as a team over that past few months that had been stressful and difficult; but Ruby managed to get us through them all. If it had been me, I can easily admit that I may not have been able to deal. Sure, I'm smart and a good fighter, but I can also allow myself to say that I was never much of a team person; I could definitely see why I wasn't chosen as leader and to be honest, I'm grateful for the pass up. Ruby was the best choice, and I am able to see that more and more every day. I'd do anything for her as a team mate and partner, and it didn't hurt that she was easy on the eyes.

The bell rang and signaled for us to pack up and head out. I calmly gathered all my things and waited for my partner to do the same. Yang and Blake were already at the door when I decided to make my move. I quickly reached for Ruby's arm just as she reached the end of our seating row. She turned around and smiled that adorable little smile she does before asking me what's up. I quickly glance up at the door to make sure our other team mates had left before turning all my attention back to her. I take an easy calming breath to help me relax before I smile back.

"Look Ruby, there's something important I need to speak with you about."

She looks and me with a bit of confusion before I see her eyes change to guilt, "Oh no! Weiss, I'm sorry! I know I should be paying more attention to our lessons! I just can't help it though, Port just goes on and on and on about his questionable life experiences and I can't stay focused!" She then looks down at her feet and I can feel my heart breaking with every little sad kick of her foot.

I reach over and gently put my hand on her shoulder to try and calm her down, "No, no, Ruby it's nothing about that. I promise this isn't about your drawing in class."

I notice her mood slightly changes from worried sad to happy curious; that's a good sign. She picks her head back up and reaches for my hand on her shoulder, making my heart jump as she pulled it down to rest between both her hands. Another smile took over her features and darn it, she was making it difficult for me to keep everything straight; also I believe I may have just made a pun, I blame Yang as always. I mentally give my head a shake as she asks what it is I wanted to talk about then. This was it now, no backing down. A Schnee lines their target up in their sights and always goes in for the kill; or at least in this case, goes in for the hopeful chance of winning a date.

"So…I've been thinking for a long time now about these feelings I've been having…" I begin with a bit of a pause as I'm still somewhat lost in her smile. I notice she's watching me very carefully, her eyes are completely fixed on me now, "…the feelings I'm having towards you. Now I know, I know sometimes I can come off as a little over bearing when it comes to school work and everything, but I promise it's all because I care about you. I uh…I really like you Ruby…as in more than friends and partners…and I was wondering if maybe, you'd do me the honour of going out…on a date…with me?"

I had started trailing off a little because I was distracted by my partners' silver eyes. They were beginning to grow wide and were sparkling like crazy. For a moment, which seemed to stop time completely, she just stared at me. Then the most beautiful thing happened; her cheeks began to glow a light shade of red and she got all giggly. The next thing I knew I was wrapped up in a hug and being gently squeezed. I had to admit it felt pretty nice and that I could get used to this.

She then said to me as she squished her face into my chest, "It's about time Wiess, I was beginning to lose hope!"

I gently pushed her away for a second to get a look at her and said in confusion, "Wait what? What do you mean it's about time? How did you even…you knew?"

She giggled once more as she picked up her bag again and slowly started walking towards the door. "Aw come on Weiss! It's not like you're the sneakiest of people! You can't tell me you thought I never saw you staring or catching on to all the little hints. Why do you think I've been extra touchy and stuff lately?"

Damn it, she had a point; maybe I need to work on my stealth abilities…I made a mental note to remember to ask Blake about that later. I followed Ruby up the steps and called out after her, "Alright I guess you're right! But you still haven't answered my ques-…"

Before I was able to get my sentence out, Ruby had quickly swooped back down to me with her semblance and landed a surprise kiss to my cheek. I didn't think it was possible to freeze up and feel like I was on fire at the same time, but damn it if I wasn't feeling that way now. She giggled before turning back around and once again, headed up the stairs, "Of course it's a yes!"

I can't help but smile and freak out a little on the inside as I let her words sink in. Quickly, I run up the stairs to join her and am greeted with her taking my hand in hers. This was turning out better than I could have ever expected. We begin to make plans for our date and decide that we'll have to go Friday night; that way we won't have to worry about classes the next and can genuinely focus on us and have fun. Just as we reach the door however, I am grabbed and pulled off to the side. All I could think of, was what fresh hell could this possibly be?

"Well well welly well well…what did I just witness here?"

I gulped, of course it was Yang, and of course she had waited behind the door to listen in to what was happening. I knew she had her suspicions of my feelings for her little sister for a while now as well. I really wish I would have decided to tell Ruby at another time, or another place, far away from Yang…if only I'd have known what was to come; anyway I'm getting ahead of myself here. Yang had me under one arm and was giving me one of those knuckle head rub things she likes to do to Jaune whenever the two of them horse around together. I only just notice that Blake is there too; of course, why shouldn't the whole team know, right? I look to Ruby for help but all she can do is smile awkwardly as she watches her sister man handle me. She's lucky I think she's cute or else I would have been a little annoyed at the lack of help.

Yang then goes on, "Weiss, buddy, pal, friend, my guy…did I just hear you ask my poor innocent little sis out on a date?"

"Aw come on Yang! I'm not that innocent!" Ruby chipped in as best she could, not really helping, but at least she said something I guess.

"Now now Ruby, let's hear Yang out." said Blake as she stepped in closer, clearly loving the fact that I was being put through protective big sister hell. The faunus patted my partner on the head and sent her brawling girlfriend a smirk; I swear I will be seeking my revenge on her soon as well. She then continued with, "She is your big sister after all. Someone has to protect you from anyone who could potentially break your heart."

"Exactly!" added the brawler as she stopped rubbing my head and instead gave me a playful punch to the arm, which admittedly did sting a bit. She then put on a very serious face and looked to her sister, "Since dad isn't here to interrogate, I mean, speak with Weiss about her plans with you, I hereby name myself as your honorary father figure. Weiss buddy, before you take my dear lil sis out on your date Friday night, you'll have to sit down and have a little talk with me in our room. Does that sound like a deal"

With a sigh, I decided at the time that it was probably for the best that I go along with whatever plan Yang had for me and agreed that I would have the talk with her. She then gave me a good old slap on the back and told me to stop by the room about an hour before the date.

"Hold on, what do you mean stop by the room?" I ask, very much confused, "We all live together? How is that going to work exactly?"

The brawler sends me that custom smirk she has that, over time, I have learned means nothing good for me. She then says, "Easy, you gotta leave the room for at least ten minutes before you're allowed to come back. Don't ask questions, just do it!"

I was about to protest but then I glanced over to Ruby and change my mind at the sight. She's looking back at me, those big, beautiful silvery eyes locked onto mine and I just can't go on. With another sigh, I nod and agree; I'll do as Yang says for her sister's sake.

Now I'll skip ahead to Friday evening, just a little over an hour or so from where I am now. I was very much looking forward to our date that night and had planned everything out. we were going to for a nice walk into town, maybe grab a few of Ruby's favourite snacks, swing by the weapon maintenance store, and then end the evening with a nice night of stargazing; I know it sounds cheesy, but when it comes to my partner, I know what she likes. I was lying on my bed just browsing through my scroll when I hear someone from across the room clear their throat. I look over to see Yang, pointing at the time on her own scroll and motioning me to get up and get moving. I couldn't help but roll my eyes as I swung my legs off the bed and stood up, turning to say I'll be right back to Ruby as I did. Apparently I need to work on my awareness skills as well, because I could have sworn she was on her bed above me earlier; she must have slipped out at some point. I was just about to ask the other two where she went when once again, Yang jabbed at her scroll. Without another word, I stomped out of our room and closed the door before sliding down the wall into a somewhat uncomfortable sit.

It wasn't long before I hear footsteps coming up to the door, followed by some sort of laughing and what sounded like "I have no idea what to even say to you right now". Before I could even take a guess as to what was happening on the other side, the door opens and Blake's head sticks out, one hand pinching the bridge of her nose as she did. By the looks of it, the faunus didn't know how to deal with what her girlfriend was doing either; I really, honestly hope the Yangness isn't a hereditary thing. I quickly stand back up and follow my team mate in and sit down on my bed, just as Yang came out of the bathroom. Now, I don't know exactly why she thought she needed to do this, but then like I said, I don't think anyone really knows why Yang does anything that she does, but what I saw was simply ridiculous.

The brawler entered the room dressed in, what I can only describe as the "most stereotypical old school dad outfit" one could ever come up with. She had on a turtle neck with a blazer, big round glasses with the lenses poked out, pleated pants and topped it all off with a horrendous bushy mustache and what looked like a pipe sticking out of her mouth. As I sat there, it took all of my will not to start cracking up; all I could think about was her saying stupid things like "ol'sport" and "honey, I'm off to the yacht club". I couldn't believe this was serious. I even looked over to Blake to see if this was some big joke, but all she did was just bring her palm to her face. I guess Yang was completely serious with becoming Ruby's honorary father figure.

Just then, Ruby slammed through the door, out of breath with rose petals following close behind, "Sorry I'm late! I was just down in the common kitchen making some cookies for tonight and lost track of time! I didn't want to mi-…" she stopped midsentence and locked her eyes on her sister in the middle of the room, and then to Blake and I, and then back to Yang again, "…Yang what…why are you…huh?"

I had to agree, it was a very huh moment. I sent a smile to my partner, letting her know I appreciated the trouble she had gone through in making us a treat for the evening before sending my attention back to Yang, "Yes, please Yang, could you explain to all of us what exactly it is you're doing here?"

"Well isn't it obvious?!" replied the brawler as she moved over to her sister, putting an arm around her and pretending to take a puff from the pipe in her mouth, which looked like it was legitimately burning. I couldn't help but be slightly impressed with how far she was willing to take this; when Yang had an idea, she was often all in on it. Yang then clenched the pipe in her teeth and continued, "I'm not Yang, I'm her father, Mr. Xiao Long."

Ruby then laughed as she removed Yang's arm from her shoulders, "Yang…dad dresses like, the complete opposite of that…"

"That's what I thought when she first came out of the bathroom like that." added Blake, still trying to keep a straight face, "I thought there was no way someone who dresses like that was in any way related to Yang…"

"Also…that mustache…what poor animal did you de-tail in order to get that?" I ask, also still trying to hold myself together and not laugh.

As the three of us were trying to hide our laughter, Yang simply cleared her throat and pulled up the chair from our desk in front of me. She then spun it around backwards and sat on it, resting her arms crossed in front of her on its' back; I'm assuming it was supposed to look intimidating and honestly, it kind of was. It got completely quiet in the room, all of us were now waiting for what was to come.

"Now looky here Miss?" the pretend father began.

I rolled my eyes but played along, hoping this would be over soon, "Schnee sir, Weiss Schnee."

Yang took another convincing puff from the pipe, "Ah yes, Miss Sneeze. My daughter has been telling me a lot about you. You must really be something special for my precious little angel to be talking so much about you."

Miss Sneeze…good one Yang, I had wondered how long she was waiting to use that one. I heard Blake laugh a little and turn my head just enough to see Ruby going a little red from embarrassment. At first I had thought it was because of her sister's over the top performance, but something told me that maybe her sister was letting out a little too much information. I tried to get her attention to show her that everything was ok and not to worry, but Yang reached over and snapped her fingers in front of me. How rude.

"Hey, Hey…eyes over here kid. You only get to look at my little angel peach when I say you can."

"Yes sir." I answered quickly, seriously hoping this was going to finish up fast. Also, where the hell was she coming up with all these weird pet names? I hope Blake doesn't allow her to use any of them.

Yang leaned back slightly in the chair, still looking intimidating as she did, "Now, I understand that you're looking to take my little princess out on a date this evening. What exactly are your intentions with my daughter Miss Knee?"

I would seriously have to think of a way to get back at her for the names, but for the time being I answered truthfully, "Well uh, sir…I was planning on just going out for a walk and stopping at few little places around town."

"Ah yes, I see that you have used little imagination for this date." began Yang with a haughty tone to her voice, "Surely my little snugglebug deserves something better than a walk. She's not some dog amirite Miss Brie?"

That was a little mean; I thought for sure my idea was nice and cute. I grumbled a little to myself before taking a deep breath and continuing, "Well, I was also going to see, if it was ok with Ruby, if she wanted to find a nice place to sit down and watch the stars tonight." I stop for a moment as I hear an aww sound from Blake before continuing, "I know that Ruby has always liked to look at them from the window at night…I thought it'd be nice to share that with her."

"AHA!" shouted Yang as she stood up quickly from her chair and pointed at me, "I KNEW IT! YOU'RE TRYING TO BED MY PRECIOUS LITTLE PRINCESS ON THE FIRST DATE! DID YOU THINK YOU'D SNEAK THAT BY ME? HMM?"

I was taken aback, "Wha-what? No, Yang no, listen that's not what I was implying at all!"

"OH HO HO! SO NOW WHAT, ARE YOU LEADING HER ON? IS SHE NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU?" The brawler continued as she got closer, her eyes turning to that shade of red they go to when she's angry.

"Yang, what…of course she's go-…what am I even saying?! This is getting a little weird!" I say as I stand up. I try to make my way over to Ruby, who looks a little upset and embarrassed, to try and get us both out of here. Cleary Yang has gone a little over bored with this set up, and is taking it a little too far.

Before I even get two feet away from the situation, I feel a hand on my shoulder, "Oh no you don't! Stay away from my little apple!"

The next thing I know, I'm jumping away from Yang and climbing up on top of Ruby's bunk. My partner has now decided that this has gone too far and lunges at her sister, crashing into her and sending the pipe in Yang's mouth flying through the air. I made my own lunge forward, trying my hardest to grab it, but unfortunately my shoe had another plan. The lace from my boot had somehow found a way to tangle and loop itself around the bedpost. I then fell and was dangling as I am now, trying my best to reach up and free myself; stupid top of the line hunter boots and their combat ready durability. Meanwhile, the pipe that left Yang must have actually been lit, because it landed on Blake and, for whatever magical reason, instantly caught her shirt on fire. As the faunus was yelling and trying to put it out, I am now trying to get the attention of the two sisters on the floor. Much to my dismay, they are too wrapped up in their wrestling match to pay me any attention, especially since Ruby has now begun to stuff her freshly made cookies into Yang's face; yelling something about her ruining everything.

Well, now you're all caught up to speed. I'm still here, hanging upside down, trying my best to think of a way out of this mess. If I could only reach my bag on my bed…there's some dust in there I might be able to use. I'm stretching for it, maybe just a…little…bit…more. Got it! Alright, alright, I need to think fast first thing's first, I need to help Blake. I reached into the bag and pulled out some dust crystals and quickly throw them as hard as I could at my faunus team mate. On contact, it burst into water and completely put her out. Next, I pull out another crystal and throw it as hard as I can at the floor around the two sisters, instantly freezing their arms in place to the floor.

"Enough!" I shout, still awkwardly hanging by my foot. Everyone in the room stops and looks at me, "All I wanted to do was go on a nice date with Ruby, whom by the way, I care deeply about. Yang, I don't know what the hell has gotten into you, but for Remnant sake, I promise you I have no intentions, at all, of hurting Ruby. I swear my life on it! Ruby, I'm so sorry this has happened and that everything's been ruined. I hope you'll forgive me for freezing you to the floor…"

It was still quiet for another few moments before Yang nodded at me and then looked to her sister to speak, "Rubes…look I'm really sorry for getting carried away. I went a little too far with my plan and I'm sorry for ruining everything. It's just…I wanted to make sure you were gonna be ok…after Summer died, I saw what it was like when you were hurting…as your big sis, I didn't wanna have you go through that again. I just, wanted to make sure you were safe…"

Ruby, being as kind as she was, cracked a small smile and nuzzled into her sister with her head, seeing as it was all she could do with her hands being stuck to the floor by me, "Yang it's ok. I get it, and I appreciate you caring so much. But Weiss, she's my partner now and I trust her, and so should you. You already know Weiss would never hurt me, right?"

I watched on hoping that Yang's answer was a positive one. Luckily for me it was, "Of course I know that…I just… I worry." She smiled and nuzzled her sister back just as the ice began to melt away around them. The brawler then stood up and offered her sister her hand, hugging her as she came up. Blake moved in and hugged the two as well, apologizing for letting Yang get too crazy over the whole situation. It was truly a beautiful sight, or at least it would be, if I wasn't starting to black out from all the blood rushing to my head. The last thing I remember before passing out was Ruby turning around and her bright silver eyes growing big out of worry, and then her running towards me.

I woke up a short time later on my bed, head throbbing from the blood evening itself out. What a weird night it's been so far. I was just about to open my eyes when I felt a pair of lips gently press against my forehead; maybe I can pretend to be knocked out a little while longer.

"Weiss…come on, I know you're awake. I can see you smiling."

Curse her cute little laugh filled voice; I'll never be able to get away with anything again. I open my eyes and look over to find that Ruby is the only one in the room with me. Everything is calm and quiet, and I begin to feel the pain leave my head. She gently takes my hand in hers and beings to play with my fingers we stay there, peacefully.

"I'm sorry for everything that happened tonight." she began as she stared at my hand, "I had no idea Yang was so worried about me. I still can't believe she dressed up like that either."

I carefully shake my head, "No, honestly Ruby it's ok. I understand why she's so protective. I imagine you're the same way deep down about her being with Blake. It's a sister thing."

"Yeah I spose you're right." She sighed, now gently moving her hand up my arm, softly going over it, "I'm just sad that our date was over before it began. It's late now, everything in town is closed."

As I watched a bit of sadness blink into her eyes, I stopped and thought as hard as I could for a way to make this right. Suddenly, I have an idea. I carefully sit up and grab my pillow and blanket and tucked them under my arm. I grab my confused partner's hand and start pulling her out of our room and down the hall to the stairs. Before she can even say anything, we make it up to the roof. I lay the blanket down and prop myself up on the pillow, patting the spot next to me once I got comfy.

"Who says the date's over?" I ask as she carefully sits herself down next to me. I move in a little closer and watch as her face lights up once more. We both sit there, snuggled up together looking up to the sky. I sneak one glance at her beautiful face while she's not paying attention, and my heart melts once more, "The stars are always open."

As we sit there in our own perfect little moment, I can't help but to go back and think to my original question; have you ever suddenly had a moment where you just stop and think, wow, this is actually happening to me? A moment where everything around you just sort of slows down, allowing for you to get a better look at your life as it comes crashing into you, and wonder just really how you got to this point? For me now, all that matters is that I'm here, right now, with her.


End file.
